New paths, New threats (On hiatus)
by Fi Vind
Summary: Devin and her crew of friends are aiming high and mighty! All having the same dream of becoming the best dance crew in Dance Central city. But with oddities, life, paths and everything in between.. will these friends be able overcome these obsticals, or be broken apart before their dream can be brought to life? (In the process of being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

_Devin watched as the dancers battled, trying to one-up each other at any opportunity.. her eyes followed every movement and jump, slide, or just the simplest hand move as they continued. Soon enough the dance battle ended, the points were tallied up and the winner announced._

 _"Better luck next time chumps! You will never compete with any other dance crew you amateurs!" Said the leader of the winning crew as the loses sulked away.. devin mustered up all her courage and walked up to them.._

 _"Um.. h-hey, do you think I could be a dancer like you? I.. you inspire me so much!" She said, trying to keep a smile off her face but failed as she looked up at the dancer, who looked at her and just.. laughed.. "You? Please. Only talented people can dance, not just any kid off the block who probably just flails around like a moron" they said as they laughed and walked away.._

 _Devin frowned. "And I though all dancers weren't suppose to be cocky dickheads like you ya ass!" She spat and the crew stopped in their tracks and looked behind them at the 5 year old with such a fowl mouth, shocked, the leader visibly pissed. Before Devin could say anything else she was being dragged away quickly by her father._

 _"I'll show you! I'll show you guys! I can dance and lead the best crew in all the city!" She yelled as she shook her small fist at the leader.. having just sparked something._

Devin quickly skidded to a stop, just barely as a car honked loudly at her as she did, the person driving away as she backed up away from the crosswalk.. she blinked and then shook her head. It had been 5 years since that happened, she had began to really dance at 7 years old. It was kind of hard but it came naturally to her. She decided to dive head first into the world of dance however, pushing herself to her limits and it paid off, she could pull off most dances she practiced a few times.

She looked both ways then quickly biked to the other side and continued towards her destination.

She chained her bike to the tree, making sure it was secure before walking over to the usual meeting spot, the large oak tree in the middle of place. "GET EM! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The group chanted as a young girl was chasing a boy while she giggled.

"Come on Luke! It's just one kiss!" The girl yelled as the boy climbed up a tree, "No Eliza! It's gross!" He whined as he sat on a tree branch, looking at the girl warily.. Devin looked around confused. "What did I miss? Someone losing a bet?" She asked. "Yep. And Eliza lost fair and square." Said a bright green haired girl as she smirked.

"I bet your the one who bet them in the first place Dy.." Devin said as she looked around again, noticing a few noticeable faces missing.. "Where's Ty and the others?" She asked. "They're on their way. Just being slow pokes" Dy said

"Who you callin' slow poke, cabbage head?" Said a voice, Devin turned her head in the direction and saw the other 4 standing there. "Cabbage head.. that's new" Dy said, snickering.

"Well, now that everyone's here.. should we take a vote on what we're gonna do?" Devin asked. After getting the twins to stop with the bet for now, the group gathered in a circle and began voting.

"Alright. Just hanging out got 3, doing nothing got well, none. Practicing our routines got 6 so..."

"We've been practicing for days! It's not like we're going to some club or anything." Whined Ty as she pouted, "Why are we practicing so much? Is it for a good reason?" Ty asked.

"Of course it is. You guys always thought of being in a dance crew, right? Being the best of the best and top crew in the entire city?" Devin asked and everyone nodded. "Hell yeah! That's like, my only dream! Besides... being a lawyer or... something..." Eliza said as she played with her ponytail.

"What are ya getting at...?" Asked Luke.

Devin smiled brightly, unable to keep it off her face. "I.. was thinking maybe WE could be that crew! I mean, come on! Just imagine it..." Devin said, her eyes sparkling. Everyone at first, stared at her like she was crazy until their imaginations took over...

Eliza began nodding. "Yeah... I can actually see it.. and it looks AWESOME!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright and a wide smile on her face. Everyone began nodding and Devin smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way! Alright. But of course, we need to figure out what the heck our name is and crew colors. I mean, what's a crew without em?" Devin said.

"Psh. We can do that later. If we don't practice, we'll be known as a terrible crew... a crew who can't dance! Imagine that!" Ty said and Michelle shivered. "Yeah. I don't want to go through that.. sounds worse then being late for school"

"Like you give a rats behind about school..." Ty said as she gave her older sister a look. The older sibling giving the younger one a look also. "What about you who "Always" shows up for every class but one?"

"Guys, your missing the most important thing.. who the fuck should be the leader?" Dy asked.

"Devin" Eliza said.

"What! Why her?" Luke asked. "Uh... hello? She was the one to pitch the idea first. Plus she can dance really good. You've seen her!" Eliza said.

"And, let's face it.. she's basically the magnet that holds this group together at times" Michelle said. Dy nodded in agreement and so did Ty. Everyone then looked at Luke, waiting for his response.

"...Alright. I'm in agreement to." He finally said.

Devin smiled warmly. "Thanks guys.. I'll do my best!" She said, then held her hand out. "Let's make a promise.. no matter what happens, no matter how difficult life gets or anything, we will make this dream happen... who's with me?" She said, it didn't take long for everyone to place their hands in the circle.

With a collective, "Let's do this!" They cheered and raised their hands up in the air before letting them drop, saying their goodbyes and heading off to home.


	2. Chapter 2

**later that night**

* * *

Devin danced to dj got us fallin' in love again, one of her favorite songs, the music loudly playing from her headphones as she danced, she paused the song and sat in front of her desk, taking a small break

The sound of pebbles hitting the window in front of her caught her attention and she looked out to see her friend kerith, standing there, waving and smiling up at her and she waved and opened her window and stuck her head outside, "hey kerith! How are you?" She said and kerith shrugged "could be better... my parents are trying to beat DCI once again at a dance battle..." and Devin rolled her eyes, "geez... your parents aren't bright aren't they?" And kerith chuckled, "yep.. hey, you wanna go to the club? We can sneak in through the back or the bathroom since there aren't any guards there..." he said and Devin smiled

"You know it! Just let me get my boots on and write a note to my parents in case they get back" she said and closed her window so no flies or bugs got in and quickly put on her boots and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a small note and went downstairs and tossed it into the dining table and quickly headed back upstairs and stopped by the bathroom to check how she looked really quick, she wore a black leather jacket she got recently, a black t-shirt and some light blue jeans, she checked her boots to make sure they were laced correctly and headed back to her room, opened the window and climbed out onto the rooftop, "hey kerith, can you get the ladder?" She said and kerith nodded and went to go get it

A minute later Devin was putting the ladder back where it was, making sure to have it look like it was never moved in the first place, "you ready?" And Devin looked him up and down then pointed at him, "shouldn't you go change at home first?" She asked and kerith shrugged "I don't think it matters really.. they wouldn't care about some kid wearing this right?" He asked and Devin shrugged, "I guess... just be careful, ok?" She said and kerith nodded, but she couldn't help but worry a bit since he was wearing the same outfit everyone in his parents dance crew, the glitterati, wore...

"So, you ready now?" Kerith asked and Devin nodded, "yep! Let's go party!" Devin cheered and the two headed to the club

* * *

 **an hour or so later..**

* * *

"Ok... how are we gonna do this..?" Devin whispered as the duo peeked around the corner of the building to see the typical long line at the front door of the club, the music could be heard from inside even out here.. person after person was rejected and sent to the back of the line and some kids did try to get in but they were pulled to the side and there parents called... they couldn't sneak in from the back as the club owner finally decided to get smart and had some guards standing there... the only way in would be from the bathrooms...

"Meet you by the bar or in the back?" She asked, "by the bar.. or just look around for me when you get inside..." kerith said and Devin nodded and they parted ways

Devin stared at the bathroom window of the girls restroom that was probably not to far up but for a 10 year old her height, it looked like miles away... she looked around for something to climb up to it with and her eyes landed on a garbage bin...

 _well... better then nothing I guess..._ she though as she rolled the bin and carefully climbed on top and stood on her tip toes as she reached for the window, she managed to get a grip on the window sill just as the garage bin toppled over, hearing footsteps quickly approaching, she scrambled into the bathroom and ducked into one of the open stalls, she counted up to 3 minutes before coming out of her hiding spot and signing in relief.. _geez... that was way to close for comfort..._ she thought and exited the bathroom

She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of kerith as she carefully weaved her way through the large crowd of people as she headed towards the bar section, when she got there, she saw kerith standing in a dark corner, to others, he would be invisible to the eye but Devin could recognise him instantly and walked over to where he was standing and stood by him

"Why are you in the dark corner of doom? Come on! Let's go dance!" Devin said as she gestured to the dance floor and kerith shrugged, "I don't really feel like dancing tonight.. maybe just sit here and chill..." he said, "alright... fine.. but lets go sit in a booth or something.. I don't want to stand here all night" Devin said and they went to go scout out a booth and found one that seemed to have been abandoned, some drinks were left unfinished or untouched... Devin sat across from kerith and they chatted for awhile

"I wonder if the people that had this booth are still here.."

"Pfft! Like if! It's clear that-" Devin began but was interrupted by a voice, both Devin and kerith froze and whipped there heads in the direction it came from and saw a group of people standing in front of them...


	3. Chapter 3

Devin had to bite her tongue in order not to start ultimately fangirling at the sight of the group, they were all from the different crews around the city... hi-def, riptide, and flash4ward... she remembered seeing a dance battle between riptide and lu$h crew for a brief moment at the beach before having to flee from a flock of seagulls who were after her food she brought along to camp out the duration of the dance battle...

"What are you doing at our booth...?" Asked one of the group members, "and aren't you to young to be in here...? How'd you get in here anyway?" Said bodie and Devin chuckled nervously as she scooted to where kerith was standing and got out of the booth, standing next to kerith

"Well... there is a very good reason... and it's... uh.. uh.." kerith began but was cut off, "HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO KIDS YOU WERENT ALLOWED BACK AFTER LAST TIME! GUARDS! GET THEM!"

Devin uttered a curse under her breath in Spanish and grabbed kerith by the arm and ran for the front door but skidded to a halt and fled into the crowd after two guards tried to grab the both of them, Devin and kerith weaved there way through the crowd, "Split up! Meet me back at my house!" Devin said a d kerith nodded and he disappeared into the crowd... Devin weaved her way through the crowd until she managed to find a spot that was free of guards and dashed for it and ran for the back door, bursting it open, tripping a bit but caught herself and fled, ignoring the guards yelling and the footsteps that were getting farther and farther away..

* * *

 **about 20 or so minutes later...**

* * *

 _I hope I lost them... they wouldn't follow me this far..._ Devin thought as she sat against a wall to catch her breath, this had to be the 3rd time they were spotted... she wasn't really surprised that they were though... the club owner was probably keeping a good eye on dance central city's best dance crews...

After taking another 2 or 3 minutes for a break, she stood up and began walking home, hoping her parents weren't home yet...


	4. Chapter 4

"How did they find us that quick...?" Kerith asked confused as he and Devin were walking to her house and Devin sighed, "the big head was probably keeping a close eye on them... you know that there in DCI, one of the best places in the world!" She said and kerith shook his head, "you only say that because your obsessed with getting a job there..."

"Only because it sounds epic as heck! Dude, I bet they have dance parties 24/7 and I heard they went back in time to stop Dr. Tan from taking over dance central and making dance all orderly and boring!" Devin said and kerith couldn't help but laugh, "what kind of fake stories are you listening to? You know time travel isn't real, goofball!"

"Cállate!" Devin said giggling and lightly punched kerith on the shoulder, "time travel is real! Ill show you when I get into DCI, I swear! Ill shake on it!" Devin said as she extended her hand to kerith, "alright... deal" kerith said and they shook on it

"Make sure to put the ladder exactly where it's supposed to be! And make sure it looks like it was never moved!" Devin whispered as she climbed up the ladder and onto the roof, she took a quick look into her room and the lights were still off.. so her parents were pretty much asleep it seemed..

"So, see you tomorrow night at the dance battle?" He asked and Devin nodded

"Yeah, see you tomorrow amigo!" She whispered and carefully opened her window and slipped into her room and closed her window behind her

* * *

 **time skip to tomorrow night...**

* * *

Devin looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her clothes here and there, she had her parents dance crews themed outfit, it looked allot like her father's except the pants were longer and had various rips here and there, they were meant to be that way of course but she added a few rips at the end of them and she had a charm bracelet that was pretty much a carbon copy of her mother's but had a few extra things here and there, she wore a pair of dark red converses with the laces untied

"Devin! Are you ready yet?" Her mother called out, "yeah! Almost!" She called back and adjusted her visor as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was kind of a strange combination of her parents... she had her mother's looks but her eyes were... strange so to say... her left eye was like her mother's except a bit of a darker shade and her right was like her father's but just a slightly lighter shade... her hair was spiked like her father's but it was pretty long being mid-back length and a combination of both her parents hair colors...

"Devin! Hurry up we don't have long!" She heard her mother yell

 _Alright... I better get going... I've spent way to much time in front of this mirror for comfort..._ she thought as she left the bathroom and headed downstairs, when she got there she saw her mom was in her crew outfit and wearing a good amount of perfume that could probably kill a fly as well, she had also done her hair in its usual style, naturally curly auburn and down and reached her shoulders, her hazel eyes standing out with by the amount of eye liner she had put on, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father eating a tub of mint ice cream like he usually did as he walked into the living room, "Ah! Mi pequeña niña is taking after her father in looks, eh?" Her father said with his mouth full of ice cream and Devin smiled, "maybe but minus the talking with my mouth full of ice cream part..." she said and giggled

Her father was known as the man woman would fall for and just faint at the sight of... he was pretty handsome though, short dark brown hair that was spiked at the bottom, he was also wearing his crew outfit, his dark brown eyes slightly visible from under his visor, he was a massive flirt thought... it was kind of annoying when she saw him flirt with another woman then her mother... it was weird to her to see them flirt though as she never really got all that lovey dovey stuff and relationships...

* * *

 **at riptides territory, aka the beach**

* * *

Devin looked around at the crowd of people as she walked along the beach, riptides territory, as she looked for kerith, apparently the battle was supposed to be the glitterati vs. Lu$h, but she couldn't see them until someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see kerith and smiled

"Oh hey! Where's your parents and sister?" Devin said and kerith pointed to the bonfire that was always lit, "over there.. they should be in plain sight.." he said and Devin looked towards the bonfire and saw them

Kerith and his sister were really alike, it was hard to tell the difference between the two of them... she also saw there parents who were pretty much known as the most snobby and critical people in dance central city... she never really bothered to remember there names either..

"Where's your parents Devin? Are they by the bonfire to or somewhere else?" Kerith asked and Devin shrugged as she looked around, "I... don't know... they said they were going to go find emilia and bodie.." she said, "well... what now...? It's going to be awhile until the battle starts..." kerith said and Devin thought for a moment, "pretend fight?" She asked, "pretend.. fight...? Like, we yell at eachother but don't mean it?" Kerith asked confused and Devin nodded, "yeah. We don't mean what we say but it will give the impression that we hate eachother, it's just for the image since nearly everyone hates the glitterati really.." she said and kerith nodded, "can't blame anyone really, I hate it as much as everyone because everyone but my sister is a huge old snob and acts like there old ladies.."

"So, how should we start this pretend fight off? You start or me?"

"You."

"Alright.. here it goes.." Devin cleared her throat a bit before yelling, "WELL THE GLITTERATI ARE NOTHING BUT SNOBS AND SHALLOW LOSERS!" She yelled and kerith gave a very convincing scoff, "WELL, ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THE GLITTERATI HAVE MORE OF A FASHION SENSE AND MINDSET THEN YOUR LITTLE "CREWS" THAT ACT LIKE ANIMALS!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T SAY THAT SOMEONES MOVES ARE ANIMALISTIC!" Devin spat and kerith rolled his eyes and held a hand in front of her face, silently saying "talk to the hand" and Devin glared at him, "YOU ARE SUCH A-"

"Woah! Calm down you two! There's no need to fight!" Emilia said as he walked up to the pair and Devin and kerith looked at eachother for a moment before pointing at eachother, "HE STARTED IT!" "SHE STARTED IT!" They yelled in usion and emilia rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter who or what started it... let the adults handle the fighting, eh?" She said and the pair sighed and half heartedly apologized to eachother and emilia smiled, "that's the spirt! Now, come on! There's a dance battle to watch!" She said as she began walking to the bonfire where there parents were getting ready to dance, but stopped and turned to them

"Oh and by the way, next time you pretend fight, throw some punches and really sassy remarks" she said and then turned and began walking to the bonfire again

* * *

1\. Cállate - shut up

2\. Mi penqueña niña - my little girl


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for not updating in awhile.. I have a major case of writers block right now and life keeps getting in the way (mostly school)**

* * *

"As much as I really, really, REALLY hate to admit it... Your parents are... pretty good at dancing..." Devin said reluctantly as the dance battle was tied between lu$h and the glitterati, the crews taking a small break currently

"Now you see how they won so many battles? But for some reason, they can't defeat DCI in one..." kerith said and Devin smirked, "that's because DCI have the best dancers in the city! There's no way they'll beat them anytime soon!"

"I guess not, but they've been practicing more lately, and they've been getting better. I hope DCI can actually come up top.." kerith said and Devin nodded.

"They look like they can actually beat them... the only thing bad that could happen if anyone's territory was taken, if that happens then DCI will probably go downhill from there... and it's not a pretty image!" Devin said as the announcer called for the break to end and the dance battle started once again, now dancing to "temperature" by Sean Paul, her father and kerith's as the main dancers

"Yes! ¡excelente! ¡simplemente asombroso! This is the song my dad never loses to! Ha! Your parents have no chance!" Devin squealed as she hugged kerith, giggling. "Are you sure? My parents just need one more song to win... they seem to be winning right now" kerith said

Devin shook her head, "there's no way they'll beat him at his song, he's memorized the routine by heart and soul."

After the song ended and the points were tallied up, it was time to announce the winners... "lu$h won all the way!" Devin said as the DJ tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention...

"So everyone, y'all ready to hear the winners?!" He said and the crowd cheered loudly

"All right! The winners are..."

"LU$H!" Many yelled and so did Devin and kerith...

"The glitterati by 100 points!"

"WHAT?!" Devin and kerith screeched as a few cheers and claps came from the crowd and some boos

"That's bull! Lu$h should of won that!" Kerith growled

"Did they pay you or something DJ?! What the hell?!" Devin snarled as she kicked up some sand "tal toro que no era justo en absoluto! AUGH!" She growled

"I wonder what they bet on.." kerith said, "bet? What are you talking about?" Devin asked confused... bet? She never heard them say anything about a bet... "they always bet on something... money, shoes, our furniture, etc. They almost always lose, but they never hold up to it, either backing out or claiming something crazy..."

"Like when they lost to that one crew and they threatened to claim harassment?"

"Exactly.. but.. since your parents lost, I wonder what they have to give up.."

Devin and kerith wondered over as curiosity got the better of them, "well, well, well! You lost lu$h, you know the deal, so pay up!"

Angel and miss Aubrey sighed as they handed over the amount of money they owed them, each. "There, $300,000 in cash.."

"Ah, ah ah... that's not all!" Said the female leader of the glitterati, smiling a smug look as always. "What do you mean 'that's not all?' Aubrey asked confused. "Well... we also want something else.. and you know how we work so you have no choice!"

"What are they talking about?" Devin whispered to kerith and he shrugged.. "I don't know.. but I'm pretty sure it's nothing good..." he said as they stood behind the crowd of onlookers, scooting closer but by bit

"What else do you want? If it's something of mine or jewelry then you can promptly-"

"No... we want... your yacht!"

"WHAT?!" Devin snarled and ran into the crowd, pushing her way through, kerith following her

"THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT GLITTERATI AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"FUCK YOU GLITTERATI!"

"You can't just do that!" Devin yelled as she shoved her way through the crowd, standing in front of the leaders themselves, "sorry kitten, but your parents lost fair and square, it's apart of the bet, and there's nothing that can be done"

"Mother, father! This is just absurd however! Taking another crews territory like this... and from one of... it's just absurd!" Kerith said as he emerged from the crowd behind Devin, "what do we even need a yacht for? We can buy a bigger and better one!" Jaryn said

"Either give us the yacht or else..."

* * *

 **2 months later...**

* * *

Devin looked through binoculars as she watched another dance battle between lu$h and riptide, but this one was purely for shits and giggles as they danced to girly and silly songs, just making up moves as they went, random poses and the like..

"Why the hell do they get to have all the fun? It's such bullshit!" Said a girl sitting by Devin, who was named Eliza. "I know... it's annoying as hell... I don't get why we can't dance! How the heck is it dangerous?" Devin asked

"I don't know... maybe cause of Dr. Tan... but he's gone so blah with the stupid shit they tell us" said Eliza as she began playing with devin's hair, humming as she did. "Hey where's your brother anyway? Wasn't he supposed to watch the battle with us?" Devin asked

"Oh him? My idiot and sexy as hell twin brother is out with everyone else, probably at the park most likely or something like that" Eliza said as she sat next to Devin and dug into her lunchbox for the sandwich she packed and pulled it out, "want to-" Devin stared at the sandwich Eliza had

"Wait... is... i-is that a sandwich?!" Devin asked, "yeah... so what? It's just a stupid- HOLY FUCKING-"

Suddenly seagulls started divebombing the poor girls as soon as one spotted the sandwich, both screamed and ran as fast as they could, Eliza throwing her sandwich at the birds "THE POWER OF THIS HOLY SANDWICH COMPELS YOU DEMON BIRDS! GO BACK TO THE DEMON SKIES!" She yelled

The two girls ran until they couldn't hear the birds behind them anymore, both now hunched over, hands on there knees as they panted, catching their breath currently. "I... told you... not to bring... *huff huff* a SANDWICH! Because that's... what would... of happened!" Devin hissed between breaths and Eliza rolled her eyes

"Well excuse me princess... I didn't realize we were in the presence of demon birds!" Eliza snarled.

"Whatever.. note to self, don't ever bring bread and sandwich foods to the beach unless you want to end up being hunted by seagulls..." Devin muttered

"You mean the demon birds! They almost snagged my ponytail!" Eliza said as she held her ponytail, her eyes wide. "I'm never going to the beach again, that's for sure..." she said frowning but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile, "hey, wanna go meet the others at the park?" She asked and Devin nodded

"Duh! I haven't seen you guys since I got grounded. Last one there has to kiss Luke! Ready, go!" Devin said as she ran in the direction of the park, "NO FAIR! YOU FUCKING CHEATED, YA BASTARD!" Eliza yelled as she ran after Devin.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Everyone chanted as Eliza chased her twin brother around the park, giggling, "ITS JUST ONE KISS LUKE! STOP BEING A PUSSY AND KISS ME LIKE A BIG STRONG MAN WOULD!"

"NO WAY! THAT'S JUST GROSS! I DON'T CARE IF ITS JUST ONE KISS!" Luke yelped as he tried climbing up a tree, Eliza grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him down and pinned him to the ground, a devilish smirk on her lips

Eliza then kissed him on the cheek many times before standing up, Luke was blushing like mad, everyone was laughing in the background.. "not funny guys!" Luke whined as he got up with help from his sister and brushed himself off. "Yeah... but that was way funnier! You kept squealing like a girl!" Said Tyrone as she held her sides, "and I caught the entire thing on my phone! This is so going viral!" Said her sister, Michelle

"Send me a link when you post it, can't wait til it gets over a thousand views!" Eliza said as she looked over michelle's shoulder as she watched her replay the video. "Hey, where's Ty and Ash at?" Devin asked as she looked around for her other two friends

"Being cha" a voice said and Devin turned to see the siblings and smiled, "nice! Everyone's here! Now I can tell you guys about "the plan"..." she said

"REALLY?! God! Finally! You've been killing me with all the hints!" Eliza said as she ran to Devin and clung to her, squealing. "Well, spill the deets girl!" Tyrone said

"Alright... you guys know that club I've always been talking about?" Devin asked and everyone nodded... "Well.. I know a way we can sneak in!"

Eliza whooped and tried to pick Devin up but failed, the girls squealed as they crumpled to the ground, "Eliza! Tu niña loco! Que pensaste que pasaría!" Devin snorted. "Dang... thought that would work like in the movies.. but hey, were in quite the sexy position, ain't we?" Eliza said, smiling a flirtatious smile

Devin rolled her eyes, "anyways.. I know a way to sneak in..." she said as she stood up, "there are windows that lead to the bathrooms of the club, it's the only way in since the back door is guarded and we can't go in from the entrance due to obvious reasons... I'm not sure if the back door is being guarded tonight but I don't want to take risks... so were going though the bathroom windows. Meet me by the building just a walk away from the club and just dress casually, that way we won't get caught."

"Everyone in?" Devin asked and held her hand out, Eliza was the first to hold hers over devin's, then Luke, Ty, Michelle, and the others did the same, Devin smiled and they all raised their hands in the air with a cheer

* * *

1\. ¡excelente! ¡simplemente asombroso! \- excellent! Just amazing!

2\. tal toro que no era justo en absoluto!  \- Such bull that was not fair at all!

3\. Tu niña loco! Que pensaste que pasaría! \- you crazy girl! What did you think would happen!


	6. Chapter 6

_"so... anyone have any good excuses for me to use in order to get out of getting in trouble when my parents get home tonight?" - Devin_

 _"I actually came here to get one from y'all... I have none" - Ty_

 _"Me and Luke also... no one has any good excuses...?" - Eliza_

 _"I can say I went to the store or out for a walk since I do that anyway" - Dy_

 _"Would saying I went to nightschool work..?" - Devin_

 _"Devin... do you really think your parents will buy that? Do you even know what night school even is?" - Luke_

 _"Its going to school at night... right?" - Devin_

 _"Sure..." - Luke_

 _"Burned..." - Eliza_

 _"Ill just use the night school excuse... that should be enough, right?" - Devin_

 _"Ill use it also, I got nothing better" - Eliza_

 _"By the way, where are your parents even going?" - Michelle_

 _"Work" - Devin_

 _"Same" - Eliza_

 _"I'm gonna get ready and head down there.. ttyl!" - Devin_

* * *

 _"so, everyone ready for possibly the best night of their lives?!" -devin_

 _"HELL YEAH! I'M PUMPED AS HELL!" -Eliza_

 _"I don't know about this guys... what if we get caught by the owner or something?" - Luke_

 _"Dont be a scaredy cat Luke! Besides, I'm surprised that you got kicked out of that club so many times considering who your parents are Devin, like seriously, do they know who you are?!" - Ty_

 _"Its only cause he hates kids except his own daughter...also, me and a friend accidentally caused a riot there one time so... yeah..." - Devin_

 _"Dude! You should have recorded that! Bruh, imagine all the views it could have gotten... WE COULD HAVE RULED THE INTERNET WITH THAT VIDEO AND BE SO KNOWN!" - Eliza_

 _"You mean to have our reputation destroyed by one video like so many...?" - Devin_

 _"Uh..." - Eliza_

 _"Yeah, thought so." - Devin_

 _"Fuck off Devin..." - Eliza_

 _"Pfff sorry... PRINCESS" - Devin_

 _"Oh your so dead when I see you irl" - Eliza_

 _"Bite me idiota" - Devin_

 _"Damn, being kinky tonight are you?" - Eliza_

 _"...Eliza" -_

 _"Ye?"_

 _" Cállate antes de que acabe empujando mi pie hasta el culo!"_

 _"WTF YOU KNOW I DONT SPEAK OR UNDERSTAND SPANISH WOMAN!"_

 _|Devin has left the chatroom|_

 _"Devin?"_

 _"I think you pissed her off Eliza... besides you know how she hates talking about... that"_

 _"Devin?"_

 _"DEVIN?!"_

 _"Eliza quit spamming damn it!"_

* * *

Devin looked around for any of her friends as the line for the club got steadily longer, the guard by the back door was there again also, but now the owner was standing outside by the entrance... of course people were getting rejected like normal, but now there were even more now that the owner was there...

"Pssst! Devin!" A voice whispered and Devin looked and saw Eliza and Luke, who where crouched behind her. "Where's the others? We might not have much time left to do this... the owner is outside tonight.." Devin whispered

"THE-" Eliza began to yell but Devin quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, "SHHHHH! Idiota! Do you want us to get caught?!" Devin hissed as she kept her hand on her mouth and Eliza shook her head no, Devin sighed and removed her hand from eliza's mouth. "Like I said, where are the others? Did they get here early or what?"

"Hold on, let me check.." Eliza whispered as she took out her phone and looked through the group chat they were all in.. "dy isn't coming... she accidentally slipped about going to the club... so is Michelle and ty" Eliza said frowning

"That sucks" Luke said frowning. "Alright, you guys ready?" Devin asked and the twins nodded. "Ok.. see those windows over there?" She pointed to the medium windows on the side of the club walls, "we can sneak in through the bathrooms.. when we get there, roll the garbage bins under them, and use them to reach the window.. meet me.. by the bar"

"Yes captain!" The twins said at the same time and they all split up. They managed to get in without trouble this time, the club was packed as usual, but it seemed smaller then last time.. "the owner must really not want anyone in tonight or something... or is he just a party killer?" Eliza asked as they slinked through the crowd towards the bar, keeping an eye out for Luke

"I dint know... maybe. I never liked the look of him anyway, he's really shady" Devin said as they reached the bar and went to one of the corners in order to be hidden better, Eliza decided to go somewhere.. Devin didn't ask questions.

* * *

 _"were in the club right now.. but the owner is in the front this time, and it's emptier then last time when I was here"_

 _"Lucky you.. I got busted fowhen I tried leaving... ty decided to be an idiot and spill the beans"_

 _"Hey at least I didn't mention the others! That's somewhat redeemable!"_

 _"The only thing redeemable is me shoving my foot up your ass!"_

 _"Michelle I'm sorry!"_

 _"Hey luke, where the fuck are you anyway?"_

 _"I got caught by one of the stupid guards... there calling mom right now"_

 _"WHAT?! HOW STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE?! I'LL CURB STOMP YOUR ASS FOR THIS!"_

 _"luke, you better hope your sister has some type of mercy for you later"_

* * *

Devin looked up and looked around for Eliza and saw her walking back with drinks in each of her hands, "I swear I'm gonna pummel his ass later..." she muttered as she offered one of the drinks to Devin who took it and looked at it curiously

"Are you sure we should be drinking this stuff? What is this anywsy..?" She asked as she stared at the clear liquid, "It's just water" Eliza said as she sipped hers, Devin took a sip of hers and nearly spit it out.. "ugh! What IS this?!" Devin asked, grossed out. "I.. don't know, but it taste alright to me" Eliza said as she continued to sip hers

Devin took a sip of it again, it was better to drink at least something then nothing..

Eliza continued going to the bar and grabbing more drinks for them, Devin could have sworn her vision blurred once but ignored it, she didn't know how many she and Eliza drank, they lost count at about 5 or so... the music was slightly muted and vision blurred for both of them, giggling like idiots at this point.. Devin felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and fumbled with getting it, dropping it a few times before she got a grip on it and awnsered the call

"Hello..?" Devin asked

"Devin! Where the hell are you?! It's 10 PM!" Devin blinked, she knew that voice. .. it was the angry voice of her mother... _ok devin.. play it cool.. just.. use the excuse you came up with earlier.._

"At nightschool..."

"I know your not at nightschool... devin, do you even know how that works?"

"Uh... I just ask if I can go?"

"Devin, where. The. Hell. Are. You."

"I told you! I'm at nightschool!" Her voice slurred towards the end

"Devin you- wait... what's wrong with your voice?"

"Nothing..." again, her voice slurred

"Devin, I know your not at nightschool at all, get your ass home NOW!"

"I am!"

"I can hear music in the background and people chanting 'shot! Shot! Shot!'"

"Uh.. that's just my classmates and... teacher... he was.. dared to drink a bottle of whiskey if we all finished our work in record time!"

"Alright... keep using that little excuse, but I know your at that club because I've been there before Devin. I'm not stupid."

"BUT I AM AT NIGHTSCHOOL!"

"Then prove it. Let me talk to your teacher."

Devin went silent, Eliza was talking with her mom, and had also reached the same point...

"Devin? Let me tall to your teacher if-"

 **click!**

Devin hung up and put her phone in her pocket and sighed, putting her face in hands... "let's go.. i.. don't want to be here anymore.." Devin sighed and Eliza nodded and they left through the back door, and ran, although she didn't realize she wasn't running in a straight line..

"Well, we're dead. We're fucked. We should just run away with the clothes on our backs... let's just go.. let's go... it's just fucking over..." Eliza said as she kept her eyes on the ground, beside Devin as they sat by a wall, their backs against it. Eliza rested her head on devin's shoulder

"What do you mean it's over...?" Devin asked.

"I mean... it's over... it's just over..."

Devin sighed, it was kind of over... she pretty much just demonstrated that she was careless, an idiot.. a troublemaker... and many other things.. she sighed and took her phone out, "well, I'm gonna call my parents to pick me up... I don't feel good... or feel like walking home..."

"Same.." Eliza said as she got her phone out and dialed her mother's phone number, Devin doing the same..

"Hello?"

"Mom.. can you and dad come pick me up?"

* * *

1\. Idiota - idiot

2\. "Cállate antes de que acabe empujando mi pie hasta el culo! - shut up before I end up shoving my foot up your ass!


End file.
